


I Want to See the Smile on Your Face

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Facials, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, but that's just good taste, mentions of rafael and sonny wanting to fuck mike dodds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael chooses someone for Sonny to dance with.





	I Want to See the Smile on Your Face

"Pick someone," Sonny says, pressing the words against Rafael's ear as he stands behind Rafael at the bar. 

They're at a club, and it's loud and there's flashing lights, and Rafael would absolutely hate it except that Sonny's got an arm around his waist and is letting him choose who Sonny's going to make crazy on the dance floor.

Rafael scans the room, weighing his options. He immediately disregards anyone who looks young enough to have been carded. He's certainly not against seeing some pretty young thing trying to get Sonny's attention, but for what he wants, he prefers someone who knows more about flirting and kissing than having three shots and sticking their tongue down someone's throat. 

He also dismisses every person who's currently putting on a show. It's not about what they're doing now; it's about watching them with Sonny, how Sonny's personality and charm makes them move and touch and want. 

"There," Rafael says, pointing at a table halfway across the room. Three men are sitting there, all of them drinking beer. One of them is broad-shouldered with dark hair. He's wearing a gray tee and jeans, and Rafael appreciates the width of his thighs as he shifts in his chair. He has an easy smile and an air of confidence about him that Rafael thinks will mesh well with Sonny's flirtation.

"He's taller than me," Sonny murmurs, pressing a kiss to Rafael's temple. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanna picture me making out with the Sergeant."

"Let's call it a test run," Rafael replies because Sonny's not wrong.

Sonny chuckles warmly and ducks his head to suck lightly on Rafael's neck. "Any special requests?" he asks.

"Tell him you're doing it for me," Rafael says. "I want to see if he's game."

Sonny nips at Rafael's ear and slowly slides his arm off Rafael's waist. "Filthy," he says as he flashes Rafael a smile and walks towards the man. 

Rafael licks his lips and takes a sip of his drink. 

*

Up close, the man Rafael's picked has a lot less in common with the Sarge than it appeared at a distance. The haircut's different, and this guy has a few tattoos. His nose is curved, and his lips are thinner. None of it's a problem for Sonny. He's still nice to look at and--more importantly at the moment--attractive to Rafael. 

"Hi," the man says, giving Sonny a blatant once over. "See something you like?"

Sonny leans against the table, cocking his hips so the guy can take another look. He's in skinny jeans and a henley, and he knows his lips are red from Rafael making out with him in the bathroom not ten minutes ago. "I definitely do," he says, admiring the man's pecs and shoulders. "My boyfriend does, too. He wants to watch you dance with me and get a little frisky."

The man barks a laugh as his friends stare in shock. "Seriously?" the guy asks. 

"Yup," Sonny says. He points towards the bar. Rafael lifts his glass in recognition. "Kissing's on the table if you're interested, but that's as far as it'd go."

"And what if I'm here to fuck?" the man asks. 

Sonny shrugs, radiating a lack of concern. "Consider me the free show that'll get someone else on your dick."

"Lee," one of the other men says, warning and concern lacing his tone. 

"I could turn you down," Lee says, but his smile says he won't.

"You absolutely could," Sonny agrees, pushing off the table. "And we'd go our separate ways and have a good night."

"Bullshit," says the other friend.

Sonny laughs. He notices that Lee watches him closely. "I like your friends," he says.

"They're a little over-protective," Lee replies. He ignores when both men protest. "Dancing and kissing?"

"If you'd like," Sonny says. "I'll keep my hands where you want them. You feel free to get a little grabby."

Lee reaches out a hand, pausing for Sonny to nod permission before he wraps it around Sonny's hip. "I could get grabby."

"Shall we?" Sonny asks, gesturing towards the dance floor with his chin.

Lee's friends roll their eyes as he stands and steps into Sonny's space. "You're going to be a very fun story," he says.

Sonny beams, watching the way Lee falls into his dimples and knowing this one's going to be a very good time. "I try not to disappoint."

*

Rafael watches Sonny reel the guy in and bites his lip when the man grabs Sonny's hip. He takes another sip of his drink as Sonny leads the man to the dance floor and positions them so Rafael has a good view. 

The dancing starts out flirtatious but safe, Sonny and the man jumping and rocking to the music but not touching, only leaning towards each other then back. They're feeling each other out, finding out where they'll match up. Rafael's seen Sonny do this before, and it always mesmerizes him. The way Sonny can communicate with his body and his eyes.

When the song changes, Sonny and the man move in closer, and the man grabs Sonny's hips. Rafael can't blame him. It's a nice place to have your hands. He watches Sonny slides his hands up the man's chest, over his pecs, and then over his shoulders. Sonny touches him like that a lot. He loves the feel of it, he's told Rafael, the warmth and broadness of Rafael's chest. 

Rafael isn't surprised when the man makes the first move for the kiss. Sonny has that effect on people, making them want so much they're pulled towards him and want to touch. Rafael shifts his stance as he watches Sonny lift his chin and meet the kiss. It's surprisingly soft and sweet from what Rafael can see. The man appears to be kissing Sonny over and over again, mouth only slightly open. Rafael shivers, appreciating how the shifting lights on the dance floor blur the details that make it clear that this man isn't Mike Dodds. He doesn't know if he'll ever take his fantasy so far as to include the man himself, but it's nice to pretend like it's already happening. 

Sonny moves as the song shifts again, grinding slow and hard against the man. He grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and yanks him in hard. Rafael's hips roll in muscle memory. Sonny loves to grab him and reel him in, put him exactly where he wants him. The first few times, Rafael had thought it was about Sonny lording his height over Rafael, but now he knows that's just how Sonny is. He loves it. Loves getting Sonny so turned on he gets a bit rude about it. Loves to watch a man wider and taller than Sonny lean into it like it's the best surprise he's gotten all week. 

They kiss and grind through another song, and Rafael knows the show's about to come to an end. He gets the bartender's attention as Sonny breaks yet another kiss and pulls back enough to talk. 

*

"One more song?" Lee asks.

"I'm bowing out," Sonny replies. "But that was very fun."

"Yeah," Lee says. He's breathless and flushed. He drops in for another kiss.

Sonny lets him. It's a hard press of mouths with no attempt to deepen it. Lee just wants one more taste. Sonny loves the sense of power that rolls through him. "Thanks for the show," Sonny says when they pull apart.

"You and your boyfriend decide you want to play some more, I'm here all night," Lee says.

"Not tonight, but thanks for the offer," Sonny replies. He maps the shape of Lee one more time, wondering just how close he feels to the width and warmth of the Sarge. "Tell your friends I was a perfect gentleman," he says.

Lee laughs and presses his thumb to Sonny's lip for a moment. "Have a good night."

"You, too." Sonny takes a step back, let's Lee see exactly how affected he is by their dancing and kissing, and then he turns on his heel and zeroes in on Rafael.

*

Rafael leaves cash to cover their drinks so that when Sonny gets within grabbing distance, Rafael can grab his arm and pull him through the side door. There's an alley there, perfectly dark with some strategically placed stock pallets that means no one glancing in from the street can see a thing if you're up against the wall. 

Rafael pushes Sonny against the wall, then yanks on Sonny's shirt until Sonny's on his knees. "Fuck," he murmurs as he undoes his pants.

"You gonna come on my face?" Sonny asks as he undoes his own jeans and pulls out his dick. 

Rafael doesn't answer, he jerks himself off with no finesse and grunts when he comes almost instantly. He watches his come stripe Sonny's face and can't help but lean in and trace the shape of Sonny's mouth with his dick. 

Sonny moans and comes on Rafael's shoes, sucking the tip of Rafael's dick into his mouth as he does so. 

Rafael tucks himself away and buttons his pants. He reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief and wipes Sonny's face. Sonny stands and grabs at Rafael, kissing him hard and messy for several seconds. 

"Fuck," Sonny whispers into the kiss. "Fuck." 

They kiss again and again, until Rafael's mind clears. He pulls away as he remembers where they are, and he takes Sonny's hand in his. "Come on," he says, and Sonny falls into step beside him as they head for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I borrowed mforpaul's signature Barisi act with the facial. Please don't sue.


End file.
